memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hawaiian shirt
Background removed The following was removed: :*''The style is unique to Earth, and has not been shown to exist elsewhere with any degree of prominence. Likely Federation worlds to mimic the style, such as Risa, have apparently declined to do so. No canon non-Human has been seen voluntarily wearing a Hawaiian shirt. :*''No one connected to Polynesia either through ethnicity or residency has been seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt in canon. It is therefore unclear whether Hawaiian shirts retain any of their present-day cultural significance, or if they have, over time, become solely "tourist wear". That they have only been seen on a 20th century afficianado (Paris) and a pre-Federation Human (Tucker), may also indicate that they are effectively obsolete by the time the bulk of canon occurs. :*''Because no canon female has been seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt, the style may be exclusively menswear by the 22nd century. This is just personal analysis and commentary drawn from absent or limited facts and information. Not very "encyclopedic", nor is it a trend I really want to see spread to other trivial cultural object articles. --Alan del Beccio 19:04, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :I was going to say, before it was removed -- No canon non-Human has been seen voluntarily wearing a Hawaiian shirt. What about Neelix and Vorik in Alter Ego? That was voluntary, no? It was Neelix' party and presumably the shirts (or at least the theme) were his idea, so he wasn't being forced, and Vorik could have done like Tuvok and worn his uniform if he wanted. And of course there were probably several other non-Human luau-goers that we didn't see wearing Hawaiian shirts as well. Little Fuzzy Cygnet 18:36, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Name In truth, the article should be named "Aloha shirt", as that's the name of the item. Hawaiian shirt is a name only used by people not from Hawaii. While there may be cause to give primacy to the non-Hawaiian name—since there have never been Polynesian Starfleet officers shown to wear them—canon certainly doesn't contradict the use of the proper term. CzechOut ☎ | :Actually, canon does contradict using the proper term. We are using the term that was used in canon: :*PARIS: "Computer, one '''Hawaiian shirt'." :We have to go with what they said. I background note saying that it really is an "Aloha shirt" would be a good addition to the article, as would a redirect to this article with the proper name. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:40, 20 September 2007 (UTC) But that snippet of dialogue can't be read to suggest that canon is therefore saying that the real term is obsolete in the 24th century. I think that's just a character moment for Paris, demonstrating that he's not spent any more time in the real Hawaii than he has in the real France. Like many parts of Paris' off-duty hours, it's all about the ideal than the actuality. For canon to dispute the existence of "aloha shirt', we'd have to have Manuele Atoa calling the thing a Hawaiian shirt, or the computer balking at a request for an aloha shirt. 'CzechOut' ☎ | 17:54, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I think I was typing my note above while you were changing the article to support your views. Your change is cool with me; I just had to reform the lead since it no longer made much sense for the lead to be speaking of the term rather than the object itself, once you'd moved the back half of the sentence. 'CzechOut''' ☎ | 18:04, 20 September 2007 (UTC)